Mapleshade's Backstory
by Splashpaw
Summary: Can you imagine what it feels like? To be rejected twice? To become a loner when all you ever tried to do was love? But don't worry, I made them pay. Why do. You think I'm here? I EARNED my place in the Dark Forest. And who am I you ask? My name is Mapleshade. Courtesy of Emerald Flashes. Rated T for blood&guts in later chapters.


**A/N: By now you're probably thinking I should cool it with the stories, but this challenge I actually have inspiration for ;) I'm deleting the stories I don't have time for/inspiration that can't be gained by writing another. xP. So this challenge is about Mapleshade and her backstory. I hope you like it ;3**

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Warriors, but the story idea was taken from a forum I joined. That enough proof for you? If it isn't... Well... That sucks.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

The dark furred she-cat touched her nose to the Moonstone. Its icy cold was repulsing, but she forced herself to relax, now unable to protect him from the dreams- but they were much more than dreams to her—prophecies, warnings, and whatever else StarClan wanted to tell her.

She opened her eyes to see not a icy cold tunnel lot from the bright stone, but a warm sunny clearing between a huge cluster of trees. Where she so often shared tongues with StarClan's warriors.

A loud purr startled her. "Oh, Mallowleaf,you never cease to wait for your prey to jump out at you."

The tabby flattened her ears to her head. "A medicine cat doesn't hunt," she growled.

Her father cocked his head slightly. "But you would have done much better as a warrior."

"I don't care," Mallowleaf snapped. "I chose this path, not a warrior's. And I intend to keep following it until I die."

Her father let out a purr of laughter. "Your temper is that of a warrior."

Mallowleaf let out a hiss of frustration. "I don't care," she hissed softly. "I didn't choose the path of a medicine cat because it pleased anyone else. I chose it because it suits me. Now, hurry up and tell me whatever it is you want to tell me, or I'm off."

Stormclaw moved his head slightly. "Well, now that you mention it, there is something I need to tell you. But I don't want any other cats to know. It's useless to cause panic over something that is only possible."

Mallowleaf resisted the urge to smack him across the ears. "Have you known me to tell anyone besides the Clan leader?"

Stormclaw shifted uncomfortably. "No. But in this case, I don't even want Lightningstar to know."

Mallowleaf frowned. What could be so important that even Lightningstar was not supposed to know? "Well, spit it out," she meowed, annoyance making its way into her voice.

"You are not to tell anyone," hissed Stormclaw, his normally kind demeanor turning hard and menacing. "No one, not Lightningstar, not even the kit's mother."

Mallowleaf was slightly taken aback by his change, but nodded. "What about the kit when Brightstreak gives birth?"

"No!" snarled Stormclaw. "Have you lost your mind, Mallowleaf? The last thing we need is to ruin her happiness by telling her a prophecy that was made by cats who couldn't judge what was in front of their own paws? The kit would be devasted knowing that she was not trusted by the medicine cat because of it! It might even hasten the paws of betrayal!"

"Peace, Stormclaw," rumbled another voice, and Mallowleaf tore her gaze from her father to see a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat make her way out of the trees. "She is young. Young cats ask questions. It is part of their nature. And if she does not know the reason, she will not know why she should not tell."

"What is he talking about? Wha— how can a kit bring devastation and hardship to ThunderClan?"

"We don't even know if it will happen," answered the she-cat. "We are warned and therefore act. Perhaps we are wrong; perhaps this kit will bring greatness to ThunderClan. But we warn you before so as not to take this as a blow if it does come to pass."

Mallowleaf managed to grin weakly. "Thank you."

"There is a big enough chance that she will follow the light," the she-cat meowed. "Say nothing about this, to Lightningstar or any other cat. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Mallowleaf said, much harsher than she intended.

"Unless it seems that the kit will otherwise turn her paws into the path we will her not to take."

Stormclaw broke in.

"You know the maple," he growled. "The maple— you know how it grows. It starts very small. But when it grows, it shrouds its surroundings in shadow-darkness even, as long as it stands."

Mallowleaf followed his gaze to a pool. Her eyes landed on a tortoiseshell she-kit, who looked quite helpless. Despite the warmth, she shivered.

**. . .**

"Push, Brightstreak!" urged Mallowleaf as the she-cat's body spasmed.

"Why— didn't— Mother— tell me— kitting— was so—painful?" choked Brightstreak, her body jerking in another spasm as Mallowleaf felt her belly.

"Because she knew you would find out..?"

It was a very lame excuse, and obviously Brightstreak thought so too.

"I don't know," Mallowleaf comforted.

Brightstreak clenched her jaw as a spasm of extreme pain clawed its way through her body.

"I envy you," Brightstreak mewed at last.

Mallowleaf paused in her rubbing, but didn't look up. "Oh? Why?"

"You will never have to endure pain such as this."

Mallowleaf stiffened. "This is not why I chose this path!" she hissed. "I chose it because I am good at healing my Clanmates."

Brightstreak frowned but her face quickly contorted with pain as her body jerked.

"The first one's coming!" hissed Mallowleaf. Brightstreak clenched her jaw as a spasm came.

"Push!" urged Mallowleaf.

Brightstreak did what Mallowleaf told her— although it seemed to Mallowleaf that she was making the movements of making dirt.

"It's a she-cat!" announced Mallowleaf to the almost defeated she-cat.

Another pain jabbed her; Brightstreak didn't need Mallowleaf to tell her the second kit was coming, but Mallowstreak told her to push again.

Mallowleaf watched as the she-cat made movements of making dirt again; Brightstreak shrieked as the kit made its way into the world.

She stared at the second she-kit. Her heart skipped a beat as she helped bite its sac and nudge it towards its mother. Her mind raced and she remembered the vision of the tiny kit. Brightstreak barely seemed to be conscious, so she numbly took some borage and chewed them up before spitting them back out. Her mind still on the kit, she pried open Brightstreak's mouth and shoved the leaves into it, instructing her to chew. Now free to think and not worry about kits coming— at least for the moment—she looked back at the tortoiseshell she-kit, the one who so matched the one in her dream.

_Is this what this kit was born for? To bring hardship and devastation to ThunderClan?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts :) *hint*review*hint***


End file.
